


Harry's Awesome Adventures: Sex is Life

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Perverts Unite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, to be determined! - Fandom, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: (If you get caught I have the right to say I TOLD YOU SO repeatedly), A horde of pregnant women who love their Master Harry-dear, Basically, F/F, F/M, HARRY IS A LOVE MACHINE, I am a super pervert, Jaraiya has nothing on me, PLEASE BE OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, Porn with a smidge of plot, Recommendations are welcome', THERE IS SO MUCH PORN, You have to squint to see any plot, basically everyone Harry sleeps with gets pregnant, even the crazy ones, this is what happens when I am triple dog dared and left alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MILF sees something through her window - Harry isn't quite a little boy, if you catch my drift. It devolves from there. </p><p>SEX with a pinch of PLOT to keep the story going. I have bets riding on this. Crossovers are welcome, give me ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be offended by sex and random rutting, shagging, fucking, getting a leg over, scratching an itch, making the two backed beast, rolling in the hay, plowing the fields, rocking the boat, bouncing the car, swinging the tree, dancing the bedroom tango, tossing the sheets, slipping in the slide, curling the toes, humping, dog in a bun, beef in the taco, sword in the sheath, no hand pogo stick, bump n grind, forking, bumping uglies, frolicking, or breaking the bed. That's about 90% of this story.

•◘•

**Chapter One: The Neighbors**

Okay, so being 13-almost-14 was kind of dull. Sort of. Even with a currently in hiding dogfather. Without Hogwarts to confuse his common sense, Hermione beside him trying to teach him  _logic_ , and scathing amounts of witches and wizards with no idea how they stayed on the ground (SCIENCE!) taking up his time and effort to be a normal teen boy, he found a boy's first love. And no, it won't be typed out. Mainly because of the MATURE (M) rating and not the XXX or R rating this probably deserves.

(It's actually entirely EXPLICIT, so don't expect it to be so cutesy later on.) 

 

Still, it was a private, personal relationship with his right hand and himself and that's all that needs be said. One that lasted all of four days after arriving back from Hogwarts.

Only, it wasn't quite as private as he figured, the #5 house window facing his own bare one was the home of a lonely widow with three daughters and two sons. An extravagant amount of children, perhaps, yet she was still young. Her boys were seven, identical twins, with her girls being fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen. Of course, being that she started her family at the early age of sixteen herself, the lovely widow was only 33 and, really, she was just hitting her prime.

(And how was a woman to take an image of a young  _man_ with an organ that large in any context except sexual? Granted he was  _young_ , but she would wait a little bit longer... not.) 

Still, it was beyond time she started getting her garden done and her kitchen sink didn't drain well at all, of course. Instead of spending absurd amounts of money on a landscaper or technician, she did what she felt was her duty: She asked the Dursley's if she could borrow the troublesome boy and put him to work. Which is how Harry found out about things like pimping people out for money wasn't just sexual.

“You're not serious!” Harry squawked, glasses sliding down his nose as he knelt in the back garden of Petunia's prize begonias, wrist deep in mulch and fertilizer. He was hot, tired, and this was his next to last chore – the last being to trim off the bits and protruding bobs of the fast growing hedge across the front yard. Petunia pursed her lips, looking as if someone had popped a sherbert lemon into her mouth without warning. “Please tell me you're not serious, Aunt Petunia.”

The horse like woman snorted, strengthening the similarities to frightening degrees.

“She is paying good money for your help and you will or I'll...” She frowned, looking at the sky before grinning viciously. “Oh, yes. You can't use magic – you won't be able to find her things! This is _rich_!” she trumpeted gleefully. “Help her and anyone else that will ask and I will dig out my sister's journals just for you, _nephew_ ,” she hissed like a furious snake, transforming the familial connection into a swear word. “Chop chop, boy.”

Harry snarled lowly, face to the ground to hide the bared teeth before he stood, shirtless and worn slacks left over from school rolled up to his knee. There was a potion stain on the side and a hole in the thigh that made them less than useful for classes – he reminded himself to replace them later this summer – and he wore little else beneath. Like hell he would wear his cousin's cast off underthings. Shuffling into a pair of worse for wear sandals (more castoffs) he grumbled furiously as he made his way to Number 5. Composing himself, he took a breath before knocking, a little crooked smile in place – Placating Hermione Number 4: _I'm a sweet guy and you love me_.

(If it works, it works. He doesn't realize it's because it's handsome even on such a young face.)

The door opening to one hell of a MILF was not in his mind ever. Especially when she was wearing little tiny short shorts that did nothing and a teeny-tiny top that was like a laugh in the face to all tops everywhere. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but this was not it. Death Eater? Yes. Severus Snape to make his life even more hellish? Yup. Hot momma? Nope.

Then she bounces and his eyes are glued to her chest, any thoughts of looking her in the eye absolutely _gone_ , vamoosed into the wind. “Oh! You must be little Harry! Come in, come in! I need some help today, please.”

Would he say no to something like this? Ah, hello, hell fucking no, bring on the chores!

Still, being _pimped out for work_ by his aunt was high on his list of “This Is Bullshit” right up there with _a mad megalomaniac out for his head_ specifically and _Dementors_ in general. Right now, there were a few benefits, but who knows? That could change drastically. Especially if her husband was home and one of those guys who watched others like a hawk.

“What's the problem Mrs...?” he began before he nearly swallowed his tongue. The woman was leaning against the counter, chest out, shorts sliding down her legs, shirt rolled under her arms and neck, and a plethora of smooth, tanned flesh on display. Hommina, hommina... he thought as a strangled “Hrkh!” gurgled up his throat.

“Oh, Harry-dear, call me Mandy, alright? It's no good if we can't get better acquainted before you start, is it?” Harry just gurgled, his pants suddenly ten times too small and throttling his Wee Harry as it tried to escape. The widow smiled a hungry, devilish smile as she twitched her hips and sent her shorts all the way to the floor. Stepping over the thin strip of fabric, she walked smoothly to the boy, biting her lip before kneeling gently, her wobbling, bouncing breasts rubbing against his belly button, pants, and cock. “Dear me, that must be dreadful tight. Maybe I should... loosen the leash?”

So saying the woman was quick to undo his button, slipping down the zipper in one smooth draw before her prize sprung up in her face, slapping against the tops of her bare breasts on the down swing. Cooing, she looked at the boy, noting his dazed expression. She loved this part. Grabbing his cock in a warm, lotion smooth hand, she held the thick shaft up, licking from base to tip. “Mmmm, delicious.”

Harry didn't know quite what to do other than bit his lip and groan. Nothing could have prepared him for this, his virginity taking joyous flight. Mandy was a goddess on earth, stroking him as her mouth closed over the head, tongue doing naughty things that he wasn't sure had a name. Then she did something even better. Heavy, large breasts came up around him, his shaft too long for the child enhanced cleavage to cover. Not that Mandy seemed to care, bobbing her head on his tool. Already his stomach tightened harder and harder, his spine feeling like a steel beam had attached itself there as he stood stiff and over stimulated. The MILF wasn't done, though.

“Oh, Harry! Come for me and I'll get to have all kinds of fun for the second round!” There was a _second round_? Merlin's hairy balls, he wasn't sure he would survive the first one! Almost whimpering, he let his head fall back as Mandy worked his cock with mouth and breast, one hand sneaking to his ball sack to fondle. Everything went white as he came, spine tingling as his belly went molten hot, balls drawn tight and swollen against his cock.

When he came back to himself, Harry was standing in a shivering wreck in the middle of the kitchen floor, Misses Mandy petting his hips and stomach as she licked her lips. A small stream of white had seeped from the corner of her mouth, quick to be cleaned up by her long tongue. That was kind of hot. “M-Mandy?” he croaked, clearing his throat before being able to continue. “A-ah, would you l-like to start round two? Or those chores...?”

His voice was pretty weak, a little whispery and highly inappropriate for a guy unless one was kicked in the jewels pretty damned hard. The happy, bouncy laugh of Mandy was appreciated for more than the sound as her glorious breasts went with the motion. Dear Merlin, this was like a dream he didn't know he had coming true! Feeling his cock twitch, he didn't quite notice when Mandy grinned dangerously. A quick reload was really his thing, she mentally purred, standing fluidly. Putting his head just at her shoulders. And his face at the perfect breast smothering height!

Looping her arm around his neck and pushing her breasts into his face, she shivered. This is why she loved shorter men – so much more interesting interactions to perform. “Come, Harry-dear, we're going upstairs. I'll show you some of the more give and take side of this kind of friendship.”

Harry couldn't nod fast enough, pressing his face into her breasts in a type of love that he was coming to find. Appreciation. For a form. A specific form. The female form, that is.

“Good boy,” Mandy praised leading him blindly.

•◘•

Harry sat entranced on the bed as Mandy pulled off her panties, flinging them to the side as she crawled up to him, the bed spread and pillows strewn on the floor for convenience sake. His Wee Harry was already hot and heavy, too weighty to stand upright like most pricks. His balls were above average as well, somewhere between a large egg and a tennis ball having already dropped and making his voice a mockery of its usual smooth tenor. The _throb-throb_ of communication from his balls to his dick and back was a loop of “let's fuck, please please please” in the simplest form.

Mandy seemed willing to comply.

“Now, Harry-dear, I want you to look at my breasts. See how heavy they are? It's because I've had several children and let them breastfeed – it keeps my breasts large and warm. I'm not breastfeeding right now, but I want you to act like you're my hungry baby and suckle on my nipples.”

Harry didn't much pause, cock jumping as the MILF crawled into his lap and let her mammaries hang in his face before he leaned forward to latch on. Mandy cooed into a moan, rubbing his prick with her belly. It had to feel good, he thought, to get such a reaction. No thought was needed to suck hard before letting the pebble hard nipple pop out of his mouth. The older woman nearly swooned, grinding her pussy into the base of his shaft and tingles of pleasure rushed down her spine and back up to her brain. Harry grinned finally, the situation coming to perfect clarity. He was getting plucked by a hot momma and she was loving every second of it.

Taking the other nipple in his mouth, he thought to try that thing that George has talked about that he had heard from Bill. He plucked her still wet nipple as he suckled the other, Mandy bucking up into his shaft. That felt way too good to be forgotten or ignored. Instead, he did it again before twisting, the woman above him yelping before a full throaty moan escaped her. Switching to start over on the one he had just sucked thoroughly, he hummed as he kissed and nibble-sucked the first nipple again.

Mandy was nearly beside herself – he sure did learn fast! Feeling how empty she was, how _wet_ , she grabbed his prick, kneeling just high enough to try and slip it in. Which was impossible, he was so long and thick! Whimpering as she pulled her breast away with a growled protest (and how hot that sound made her!) she lifted one leg up, putting her pussy over his head.

“S-sorry, Harry-dear, but I can't wait...” she mewed like a cat in heat, gasping when the head of his cock slipped in. Like a red hot missile, his cock speared through her loins as she let gravity take her down. “Aaaaaaaaah~ ha!”

Harry was doing his own silent version of that sound, head back against the headboard and eyes rolled up in his skull. Merlin's panties, what had he been doing all his life? Certainly not this! He groaned, long and low, his cock throbbing in time with the speeding locomotive that was his heartbeat. Biting his lip to try and bring back some cognitive thought, he righted his head, staring at the bounty of breasts right in front of his face. No time to waste, he mentally crowed gleefully, taking a nipple back into his mouth. Mandy approved.

“OOOooooooOOOOH, HARRY-DEAR, YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL!”

That's when she started bouncing, the vice on his dick letting up bit by bit until she was half-way up before slipping down, the last few inches of his shaft left to the mercies of the cool air. Not that they seemed to fit – he didn't realize it, but Harry was a Big Boy and built to conquer a woman's loins and, more importantly, her womb. Which a majority of the neighborhood wives and widows would soon come to find out.

Still, that had nothing on this moment where Harry was trying desperately to not come yet. He wanted to see Mandy loose focus, come on his lap and allow him to run the show. She had seen him, why not he her? Stomach clenched in a furious will to not explode all of his pent up frustrations just yet, he sucked and pinched and twisted those large, succulent nipples, the woman on his dick making noises he was more than happy to listen to often and for long instances. She bounced, flounced, ground and twisted, his cock just too much too long for her as the lovely MILF whined and purred while her breasts were pressed to his face, nearly suffocating Harry and him loving every second of it.

The wet, sloppy slap of her cunt on his dick was starting to get distracting, the woman letting the boy fondle her as he lasted well past what she thought he would. But, alas, it was not to be. With a herculean cry, Harry grabbed tightly to Mandy's hips, the soft flesh giving to his fingers in long indents as he forced her still. While disappointed, Mandy knew the problems with virgins and new toys – a short life span in the bedroom arts. Or, well, she thought until she was flooded with virile semen, the teen growling deeper as he roared, flipping her to her back and kneeling, cock still hard between her throbbing lips. She never knew what was coming and was greatly (and most lustfully) surprised, the boy becoming a man in seconds, the hot rod of his cock spearing her deeper and deeper as he stayed hard, coming and coming, yet thrusting into so sharp and fast that she felt her first orgasm in nearly eight years rip through her loins on a sudden, frantic scream of “ _YES_ ” from her lips.

She breathed too fast and hard, expecting him to give out. Not so! Harry was possessed, it seemed, an animal as he rammed his cock harder into her pussy, blunt head not knocking but hammering on that little barrier called a cervix, pain and pleasure forcing her back to arch as she rode one orgasm into a cresting wave that grew and grew with each thrust. What a monster!

As it was, come filled her womb, streamed like a rushing river up her tubes and right to her ovaries, every sperm ready to seed her with the child of a teen not even half her age. Harry had never felt so good in his life, the power of his orgasm having a lasting effect on his body, the need to do this as much as possible pushing him to keep going again and again until the body under him went limp. Chest heaving, he looked down to see Misses Mandy overwhelmed and down for the count, her body from the loins out a messy stream of his come that had seeped out only to be pushed around by their activities. Maybe he had been too much?

Thinking about it, he decided he wasn't. Maybe the older woman had fallen asleep because he wasn't good enough to keep her happy? Well, he could only practice, right? He had to better somehow, didn't he? So he leaned over the gorgeous, wonderful, sexy, and unconscious MILF to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking it distractedly as he waited for her to come back around. Maybe he should start moving again? It felt so good and Misses Mandy was sure to feel good if he sucked on her nipples and play with her breasts – she seemed to like that, yeah? Shrugging, he rolled his hips, a long drawn out pull before slapping back in, teasing and rubbing along her clit when he sat higher up, cock dragging over the nub unknowingly. Mouth occupied, he decided he would do this for as long as he could keep it up then start on the sink and yard. If he was this bad, he wanted to get some satisfaction from a job well done, at least.

Mandy came back to herself in a storm of shivering, tight, orgasm induced high, moaning long and loud as Harry-dear used his innocent wiles to make her loose her mind. This boy was a stout, domineering, dangerous beast! Her body was going to crave him! Her loins would weep for his cock! And she was going to love every second of it.

“Harry-dear, oh _HARRY_ , yes, yes, yes _yesyesyesyes_! Make me love your cock! Can you see it, me pregnant with your child? I will be your mistress, Master Harry-dear! LET ME BE YOUR COCK SLUT!” she whimpered into a full on scream, clenching like a vacuum around that monster dick.

The teen felt his heart race at such words, his eyes crossing as he started ramming her body, feeling more and more of his cock bury home, the soft tissues of her vagina moulding to his cock and shaping themselves for the best feeling he had ever had. The low glow of magic was swirling around them, the teen unaware and the MILF too distracted to notice the phenomenon. All too soon for Harry's taste, he groaned into one heavy tit, cock finally giving up the ghost and letting the last of his semen stuff her uterus full as he gave out. Falling face first into her cleavage, he gasped for breath, the woman beneath him barely conscious from the mastery of intense sexual deviancy with this particular minor.

“Master Harry-dear,” she cooed before drifting off, the teen barely doing more than snorting as he latched onto a nipple and went to sleep.

•◘•

It went on like this for three days, Misses Mandy asking to borrow Harry for a moment, having her wicked way with him, and then getting royally plowed by a young man who was swiftly mastering the art of Really Good Sex. Then it was time to do a few chores, have a quickie (that lasted just an hour instead of four), then back to the Dursley's mysteriously calm and quiet even under their direct gaze.

Then the oldest daughter walked in on Harry learning the art of being a Cunning Linguist and that Parceltongue abilities were far more expansive than just talking to snakes.

“MOM!” shouted the shocked daughter.

“ABIGAIL~” cooed the euphoric MILF, arching her back as she came undone to Harry's ministrations. “OH MY GRACIOUS HEAVENS, MASTER HARRY-DEAR!”

Pulling his head from between the tan thighs of the lovely MILF he had been servicing with much fervor and joy, he licked his lips as he looked at the oldest of the five children. Abigail was a slightly darker version of her mother though her breasts weren't quite so full yet. His cock twitched, taking in her pouty lip that wasn't from her mother and the spot of freckles right on her nose.

“Wow, Mandy, you have a pretty daughter,” he mused aloud, looking her over and recognizing the wide hips of the mother that lead to fantastically firm, thick thighs.

“Ahhhh-haaaaaa, um, yesssss! She looks like I once did,” the older woman purred with a slur, turning on her side as Harry stood, his nudity further shocking the teen girl before something wild rose in her loins. “Come 'ere, Abby, let me intr'duce you to the _best_ sex tutor you have ever witnessed.”

Raising a brow, the girl crossed her arms. “Yeah sure. You, I presume?”

The mother laughed lazily. “Oh no, not me. _Him_ , Master Harry-dear.”

Silence.

Harry shuffled in place, his heavy cock bobbing and gaining the attention of the teen. She swallowed. Looking at the monster, she didn't think it would _ever_ fit, but her mother had been one to tell her of how elastic women could be if they were willing to work their bodies in the right way, even sitting down to discuss such things in detail. It would fit – mostly.

(She would never ever tell her mother that she did those exercises every day.)

“Ah, s-sorry for being a bother, Miss Abigail. I was helping your mother... relax.” The pause was significant to the girl, her teeth worrying her bottom lip before she rolled her eyes to the sun and did one thing that she figured should have been noticeable to her since the early Sex Talk. She was going to have sex with a mentor before finding her a husband. Even if he was young and shagging her mother.

“I-it's okay, Harry. I would...” she uncrossed her arms and took a breath. “I would like to learn from a Master of the art before I find myself in the wrong sort of trouble.”

Her mother beamed even as Harry tilted his head, eyes narrowing before widening, the ugly lens of his glasses hiding what she suspected was a truly handsome face. Then he smiled and her breath left her, her body turning up the heat by over twenty. “I would be _delighted_ to teach you, Miss Abigail.”

This was going to be _awesome_ Harry realized.

•◘•

Nude and laying on her bed, Abby bit her lip in nerves. How was she even contemplating this? Really, did she go through with it? The answer, she figured, was yes. Because Harry was very cute and well endowed and _cared_ for his partners – if her mother's face was any indication. Mandy was downstairs, going to the market so that her daughter could have the boy to herself, thinking of picking up a special meal for her daughter's initiation into a world of pleasure and joy. Still, she had to speak with Harry just a moment before leaving.

“Please go slow, Master Harry-dear. My girl is a virgin and she will be very tight and easy to hurt if you are not extremely careful! It's supposed to hurt a little at first, but not the entire time!” she expressed with a pouting frown, eyes luminous in her motherly worry.

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss the woman chastely, fondling her breasts through her shirt and bra. “No worries, Mandy. I'll take good care of your little Abby.” Patting her on the arse as he turned to go back up the stairs, he winked at the MILF. Reassured, Mandy flounced with a jaunty step out of the house and to her car.

Up the stairs, Harry stood in the door, currently in too tight slacks, figuring that keeping Wee Harry down for a bit more beneficial to the virgin was was going to deflower and ruin. Abby twisted a little on the sheets, sheepish and embarrassed to be seen naked but trying not to show her nerves. Smiling gently, he stepped the edge of her bed, looking the oldest daughter over, his eyes taking in the mocha tone of her skin and the exotic tilt of her eyes.

“Alright, Abby, I'm going to crawl on the bed with you. If I go too fast, let me know, okay? I haven't deflowered a virgin – ever. So, if it hurts or scares you, stop me.” Taking a breath, he crawled up the bed, slipping between her thighs with a gleam of enjoyment at seeing the dark hair curling there. “Too fast, tell me,” he remembered to order before sliding his arms around her hips, using his fingers to spread her vulva wide and latching onto her pink lips, licking and blowing and teasing.

Abby for her part was trying to be quiet, freaked out by a younger teen doing this to her body only to loose a moan when he started, legs wide around his shoulders and arms around each leg to keep her there. He was... very good at this, his tongue twisting around and not touching her clit at all but making her buck into his face with little coherence. This was crazy, why was she letting this happen again? Oh right, because guys were jerks and she wanted her first time to be good enough to not cry about it later.

(Poor Amy Minstrel, her boy friend was such a dick, making her first time so terrible. She never did talk about it.)

Her eyes flew open, unaware she had closed them when he swiped her clit. It wasn't much, but he was slowly driving her insane, flicking the sides and hood, never touching, just breathing and she was starting to get a bit desperate for something she hadn't really experienced before this. Hands reaching for his hair, she whimpered. “Ooooooh, w-whaaaaaaaa...” she mewled like a kitten, twisting in his hands and against his mouth. The younger teen perked up at that, starting to really get into his favorite part: sucking at her nether lips, French kissing them like he would a mouth. Abby nearly came off the bed, back arching. Then... the piece de resistance. He finally, finally took her clit in his mouth, suckling lightly as he reached up to finger her now wet cunt.

Abby came with an explosion of lights behind her eyes, legs shaking and mouth giving a wordless shout. Mouthing up her body, Harry headed for her breasts, latching on to one nipple, the world tilting for the girl as she was thrown back into orgasm. Sensitive, like her mother.

More suckling, pinching and twisting adding in with one hand while he played her pussy like a harp in the hands of an expert. She was wet now, gushing and soppy, folds weakly grasping for something more. Little resistance came as Harry lined himself up, pressing the hot head of his cock to her pussy, the pants having long since been pushed down below his balls. Throbbing with need for release himself, he eased in, her stifled cries turning into moaning sobs as she trembled in his arms.

“Ooooooh, HARRY!” she sobbed, legs coming around his hips as he paused at her hymen, distracting her with his mouth on her breasts and one hand pulling her clit into another intoxicating wave of pure pleasure within a mere orgasm. He completed his push, her contracting vagina making him grit his teeth. She didn't even notice until he was as far as he could go, almost half his cock still hanging in the wind. “OH YES, THAT'S PERFECT!”

“Definitely like your mother,” he grunted, starting slow and working his way up to firm, solid thrusts that had her gurgling with euphoric joy. First orgasm from fucking, Phase 1: start.

Abby didn't hear or just didn't care that he had compared her to her mother, screaming like her life depended on it, soon urging him on. “More, _more_ , please, Master Harry-dear!” she begged, taking her mother's moniker for him for herself. “Mmmmmmmmmm~ AAAAAAA, MASTER HARRY-DEAR! USE MY BODY, FUCK MY WOMB!”

Smirking at the fast reaction, feeling his magic curl under his skin and to her loins where they were joined, he moved, hard, fast, and dominate. Still, he was thirteen and had only been at this three days. He came before he could finish getting her off. Not that it mattered, come splattering her insides as he continued to come and move and shag the older teen into the mattress. She was a goner, head back, body arched, legs tight around his fast moving hips as he pounded the older girl with a virility her mother had awakened in him. And he kept. Fucking. Her.

Breathless, eyes rolling in her head, she barely kept conscious through one orgasm into another, her voice a bare whispered litany of pleas. Harry never stopped moving, his body thrusting and unsatisfied always.

Laving her breasts gently, he suckled and nipped, pulling deep and holding, then again and again on each explosion of come from his cock. Abby was sobbing, holding his head to her. “OH, MASTER HARRY-DEAR, MAKE ME YOURS! LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES! _SO GOOD, MASTER HARRY-DEAR_!”

Eyes glowing with magic, Harry laughed. She was a lot like her mother. Sitting back, rolling his hips slowly, he reached down to pinch her clit, her young, supple body bowing off the bed as he allowed himself to come one final time, a tide of semen bloating her womb and almost surely leaving her a child. Groaning as he filled her up, he felt himself softening slowly. Always so much come and always for so long – it would be worrying if he realized just how much it was in total. But, he did not and being thirteen meant that he bounced back pretty quick from most anything that he enjoyed.

Abby wasn't as bounce back. Oh, she was bouncy, no mistake, but not bounce back. She was laid over the bed, legs wide and chest heaving, eyes closed and mouth gasping. She wasn't even really conscious, her pussy fluttering as her last orgasm made her toes curl. She was a mess, too, come all over her loins. Rolling off the bed, Harry was quick to grab a cloth from the bathroom, wetting it, and cleaning her up before finishing the dishes downstairs and folding the underclothes basket.

Mandy came in sometime later, her two younger daughters in tow. She was smiling dangerously, the groceries hanging off her arm not changing that fact. The sixteen year old looked hungry, eyes fixing on him immediately. The fifteen year old seemed to be too shy to meet his gaze, shuffling the paper bag, celery stalks waving like a flag. It was funny seeing as she was a whole three inches taller than he was.

“So, I figured I may as well let my daughters be properly ruined. Do the honors, Master Harry-dear?”

Harry felt his lips pull up in a wide, warm smile. He _loved_ being pimped out.

•◘•

Mandy and her daughters Abigail, Danielle, and Marian were quite taken with Harry very quickly, the teen becoming Master Harry-dear over night. Unknown to Harry, as an Heir to a Lordship, he was starting to collect a menagerie of women to repopulate the Potter Line. Once, before the wars, the Potter Family was greater than the Weasley's in number. Young lords of Italy, France, Spain, and so many of the other European countries that once held councils of kings and queens had a Potter at their side, words of wisdom and protection offered to those they swore loyalty to.

The only things they would not do even under sworn oaths was hurt one of their own or stray from Their One once found.

But now, because some kings were angry, some queens spurned from the taken husbands, the Potter Family had dwindled much too fast. The fact that there was one Heir was affecting the magic of the Potters. Had his father lived, Harry had been likely to be inundated with siblings once Wartime Footing had lessened. Now, desperate, the magic of the Potters was reacting to the situation and taking steps.

Harry was creating something not seen in over two centuries, something that created itself in the most prolific way possible: a Family Harem. A wild, magic generated, and often forgotten clause of the families of the Most Ancient Houses that produced children. With the stagnation of magic in the saturated areas of the Wizarding World, this clause had not been evoked in quite a while, leaving Families with only one Heir and seldom a Spare.

The Potters were not of this notion and loved children. So, as they often said at Christmas (and in bed) _More the Merrier_. And their original clause stated this with much brevity. They wanted no mistakes.

Now the Heir was coming into his own. It was time to... expand.

•◘•

Georgina Rothfell was a married woman, unhappy in her marriage and very, very much in want of a child. Well, a child not her current, spoiled, Daddy's Girl Princess. She was the spitting image of her father and entirely like him too: greedy, rude, and foul-tempered hidden with a handsome smile. Georgina, for all her beauty, wasn't too proud, quite calm and soothing, a gentle soul with a not-so-gentle husband that was on the cusp of divorcing her and taking all of her family money.

So, in a fit of pique, she ended up talking to the young widow Mandy Jones. Despite her many children and early widowhood, Mandy was a sweet, laid back woman with a different view of the world. It was refreshing and cleansing after dealing with Mister Rothfell and his Little Princess. Which is how she was here, right now, spread on a bed nude and blindfolded.

Harry was well aware of what Misses Mandy was doing, giving her the wall eye as he stared at the pale, porcelain like flesh of the lovely, tantalizing, lithe Mrs. Rothfell. Not that his cock was down, oh no, standing like a too heavy hand held to salute. Mandy just happened to be nude too, scrambling up and over Mrs. Rothfell with a laugh and a kiss for the woman.

“Come on, Master Harry-dear, help Gina out, hmmm?” she purred, rubbing her ample breasts into the less buxom woman beneath her to a soft, confused moan. Oh, he thought, why the hell not, right?

Raising a brow, he scooted on the bed, settling in between Georgina's white thighs, the contrast between the two women startling and stimulating. Fingers were already at work, Mandy fingering her friend's cunt teasingly, the other woman arching into it with a startled mew. Hmmm, had she never had an orgasm before? Shaking his head at the stupidity of other men, the teen ran a fingers along the folds that elicited a coo. Shrugging, he slid his hand along his shaft, biting his lip as he angled it to the destination of one sexually repressed and frustrated Georgina. With Mandy giggling and leaving little nibbles and kisses over the expanse of her friend, Harry was free to spread Gina open and watch as his cock was slowly devoured by that hungry, needy pussy.

“Oh my gracious, oh my gracious, _oh my gracious_ ,” babbled the pale skinned woman, hands reaching around to pull Mandy in close, slanting her mouth along the other woman's. The darker woman went with it, smirking into the kiss as Harry carefully fitted himself into his newest conquest. Once as deep as he could go, he pulled away before getting a niggling feeling of rough, bouncy, dirty sex.

It seemed the quiet ones were the wild ones.

Without further ado, Harry was moving, hips snapping while he took in Mandy rubbing her sex and molesting her friend's breast with her mouth. Slapping a hand to one pert cheek, the darker woman gave a sudden, surprised moan. Grinning to himself, he leaned forward, biting at the cheek, the skin lightening at the tension before flooding with blood. Nibbling and licking his way across the expanse of taunt flesh, he finally found his prize in the wet folds of her pussy. This double thing wasn't so hard, he mused, Georgina starting to scream as he sped up, slapping her hip and pinching her clit. She came with no warning, body locking up as she let out the loudest sound yet, a ear piercing wail.

Mandy silenced her with a kiss, Harry doing little more than speeding up as he ate out his first mistress. These women were going to spoil him, he mused, turning the pale woman on her side, closing her legs as he shagged her hard and deep, tightening her body by forcing her legs tightly together. Mandy was impressed with him, her darling Master, using her friend so forcefully yet gentle and anticipating her needs. It was amazing to watch happen, especially to a woman who was usually so poised and eloquent.

She was going to make sure her Master had everything. Starting with herself, her daughters, her friends who were so unhappy, and so many more. It was only right that her Master had his pick of women with how virile and strong his manhood and will was. Harry, for his part, was just glad that all that tension and frustration during school was little more than a long term case of Blue Balls.

“MOM, I'M HOME!”

It was the youngest girl, Marian. Sleek, usually meek, and often too quiet, Marry was a total cock slut in bed, wanting to be fucked often and well until she was unable to walk. Harry was good at that.

Georgina on the other hand was finding it difficult to take, being seen by so many. “NooooOOOO, OH, YES, MASTER HARRY-DEAR! OH, THE GIRL, SHE'LL SEE ME! OH NOOOoooooOOOOO~”

Harry grinned, bending over the woman while Mandy moved forward, his mouth attached to her pussy the entire time making her moan and spasm. Georgina wasn't sure what to do, crying out as she was ruthlessly fucked, a hard hand coming down to smack her arse, once, twice, _thrice_. She screamed the scream of the sexually fulfilled, curling up tight as Harry finally allowed his first batch of a large tank drain into her womb, the woman passing out near instantly from the over stimulation. Rutting her anyway, her body shivering and moaning for him, he looked to Mandy.

“Do I just keep going...?”

Mandy smiled all teeth and vindictiveness. “Oh yes, Master Harry-dear. She's yours now, make sure she will remember your mark, yes? It's only right that Gina gets to be a mother again.”

Shrugging again, he continued, Marry appearing in the door not long after wards, naked and wet as she stared at the scene. Once Georgina was fucked back to consciousness, Harry really went to town, hard, fast thrusts that put more and more of his shaft into the woman until all but an inch or two remained, unable to force his cock deeper. Come bloated her uterus, filled her fallopian tubes, ensured a pregnancy and ruined a very rich wife of a terrible husband for his below average dick and less than stunning personality.

Pulling out, Harry turned to Sandy, getting to his feet so he could bend to her level, sliding home in one solid thrust that had her screaming too.

“Oh, Master Harry-dear,” Marry pouted, coming to slip along the bed, taking one of her mother's nipple into her mouth. “I wanna go too.” Turning to the panting woman beneath them all, she scooted down to lick one breast, humming. “She needs to breastfeed, she's going to be so full of life!”

Harry chuckled, fast-tracking Mandy to an orgasm as he thrust hard and fast, deep as he could, banging on her cervix. She came with a howl, juices flooding down her legs as his seed filled her again, what a wonderful sensation. Sighing as he pushed her off his cock, laying her on the bed as she shivered in orgasmic delight, her rolled from the bed, pulling a squealing Marry with him. Giggling, the teen girl showed off her flexibility, curling one leg over so she could pin her foot with her hand. This move bared all of her femininity, her vulva slick with her own juices.

It also made Harry falter for a moment, eyes nearly crossing at the intriguing possibilities. Then, smirking darkly, he put a firm hand on her leg, holding her in that position to her wide-eyed surprise, tucking two fingers in her slit and making sure she wouldn't be _too_ tight for his monster cock, he slid his dick in, fast and hard. Marry screamed, back arching to press her breasts into the mattress, other leg kicking out before falling limp. Chuckling a little breathlessly, the boy slid his monster in and out at a leisurely pace that had his lovely little lady clawing the sheets and biting a pillow case in frustrated lust.

Slowing further, he winked at the girl's mother, watching her finger her indolent friend, the woman moaning a litany of slurred pleas. Cock pressing tight and deep, the few base inches swaying in the breeze, Harry took his time with the youngest daughter of his first mistress.

“It's going to be interesting how you tell your friends that you're pregnant,” he teased just how Marry liked it, silly and a little mean. “Are you going to tell them a thirteen year old boy bent you over and made you scream his name? Because that's going to be tough to deal with. Of course, I could just fuck all your little girl friends and make them pregnant too. Then you wouldn't be so special.”

The boy didn't see the speculative glint in Mandy's eyes, her sly smile enough to send Severus Snape high-tailing it out of dodge. He didn't, thus he continued to tease and rut her daughter, making the girl come no less than four times before he finally relented and filled her up so much she looked too full.

Stepping back and letting his cock pour some come on the girl, he sighed in contentment. This was something that he was good at, hell yes, able to keep going and fucking girls ridiculously well and for long hours. Snorting at his thoughts, Harry slapped one shapely buttock before cleaning himself and the women up, soon downstairs to finish fixing the pipe and letting himself out the front door.

With the women of Number 5 and 6 down for the count, it was time to finish his Dursley chores.

•◘•

This continued on, Mrs. Gina over on “House Calls” with Mandy, the two letting this monster cock boy fuck them every day. Mandy, however, had been plotting and letting her dear friend help her plot. Harry was oblivious as he carried on, requests for fixing fences, trimming hedges, and mowing lawns flowing in fast and thick along side his fucking and the Dursley household. He cottoned on a bit when Number 7 and 10 asked for him that up coming Friday.

One was a sweet little house wife of a much older man, the young woman sick of her marriage already. The other was a woman with twin daughters who were her mirror image, a lazy husband, and two boys who did little more than eat and sleep, both just a year or two older than Harry. Both required assistance.

Harry obliged to meet one at a time.

“Oh, forgive me, Potteru-san, but I am not presentable,” carefully pronounced the beauty that was no more than eighteen, he figured. She was amazingly lovely, alabaster skin, raven wing hair that was almost to the floor, brilliant black eyes – and she was so delicate looking, her Asian origins lending her an air of Old World perfection caught in the form of a woman.

“No worries,” he murmured, blushing after being caught staring. He cleared his throat. “How may I be of service?”

There was no warning as he was all but plucked from his feet, the slip of a woman hauling him in before slamming the door. It took less than a moment for her to back Harry into the door and kiss the ever loving daylights out of him. The boy went with the flow for a bit, letting her be aggressive. Turning the tables was fairly difficult, though, the woman wanting to be in charge yet wanting him to be _in_ her _right now_.

Calloused hands ran up her sundress and found only flesh. Grinning, Harry decided to try something since this woman was more his size. He picked her up, laying her against a wall as he sprung from his pants like a rocket, her puffy lips hugging his rod as it slid along her crack and pussy as if she were sitting on a log. Not even knowing her name, he pressed his weight into her hips, holding her suspended. “Be a good girl and wrap your legs around me. I'm gonna stick my dick into your cute little pussy,” he purred one of Marian's favorite sentences into this woman's ear. “I want you to be my mistress and bare me a child. Would you like that?”

There were no words forthcoming as the woman wrapped herself around him, a deep trembling moan her only sound. She was suddenly wet, a gushing heat drenching his cock. Harry looked, the clear liquid definitely from her pussy as she shivered and rocked in his arms. Did she just orgasm? Really? Grinning like a mad beast, the teen pulled his hips away before positioning himself. “Hold on tight. And if you want to be my cute little mistress too, you have to say it, pretty girl, or no cum for you.”

She cried out, rocking on the head of his dick and letting her native tongue roll off her lips in a vehement agreement. He couldn't help the groan she rung out of him, holding her bum and pressing his rod in. She was _small_ , tight as a vacuumed fist and barely half of his dick fit. Grunting at the new found knowledge that the woman was very small _all_ over, he rocked his hips. “Bloody hell you're tight,” he groaned. “Feels good.”

A sob of a low _YES, YES, WANT MORE COCK, LOVE YOU LONG TIME_ was his reward before she placed a hand on her belly directly above where his cock was inside and chanting a lilting, broken spell that had the teen stiffening. Did his lust get him killed by some woman who was working for Voldemort? Really? In this case, nooooo, it did not. In fact, it made his night.

The sudden engulfing heat all the way down his cock until her hips were touching his was unexpected, especially with the distended belly that was clearly his cock. He boggled, eyes flying wide as saucers. “Dear Merlin,” he breathed, eyes rolling back for a moment at the intense feel of her pussy. “I gotta learn that!”

The woman giggled wetly, her muscles contracting and making both her and Harry cry out. His legs wobbled, pressing him into her harder and, if possible, pushing his dick deeper. She screamed and cried, jerking as her pussy fluttered weakly against his shaft, too much cock for her to properly flex those intriguing feminine muscles. He didn't think about it, leaning in tight, seeking a nipple beneath her dress as he started rutting her hard and fast, her body on a continuous roll of one orgasm after another. She was a bit sensitive, it seemed, more clear fluid splattering over his crotch and up his belly with the slaps of flesh to flesh. The poor woman thrust her breast into his mouth when he did find her nipple, keening before she slumped, blacking out.

Harry had been through this part with several women for a while now, so he kept going, his hips on a piston-like rush to the finish. It didn't take long, at least, for the woman to come back to herself, screaming hoarsely as she kept coming and he kept going.

“ _Noooooooooo, no mooooore_!” she sobbed finally, all but limp against him as he held her to the wall. Nodding in acquiesce to her plea, he kissed her brow.

“Will you be my mistress? Will you bare me a child?” he cooed, feeling like his balls were going to burst. Being thirteen and asking this question was a bit weird, but so far all the women he knew _wanted_ to be his mistresses and _wanted_ to bare a child. Still, it was only polite and proper to make sure before he knocked up a woman who wasn't ready for a baby.

“YES, PLEASE, MASTER HARI-DEAR!”

Grinning in victory, Harry shifted her up higher before letting her drop down hard, his cock looking like a log in her belly that was soon going to burst with seed. “Good girl. Here I go.”

Releasing the tight reign on his own orgasm, he shouted as he filled her up... and filled her up and up and _up_. Nothing came back out, not one drop of his come spilling down her legs. Instead, her belly ballooned out making her appear far into pregnancy before he pulled out. He was still as hard as ever, but the woman was done in.

“Okay, well, should I go?” he asked as he helped her down and to the first chair he found, her wet pussy smearing all over it but otherwise it was clean.

She shook her head, snapping fingers. Instantly four more women approached. “Breed my cousins, please, Master Hari-dear,” she pleaded, her accent wallowing on his name. “They are good girls, very good and tight. Like cock and babies too. Will help teach you spell.”

Rolling up his metaphorical sleeves, Harry grinned as he stepped towards the four blushing women who were watching his cock swing while he moved. Time to get down to business. He had another house to hit, after all.

•◘•

After showering and leaving the house with five women down for the count, Harry continued on to the next house. The woman who answered was... well, a blond bombshell _babe_. As were the two naked forms of her apparently twin daughters. Harry smiled warmly as he came in, starting the process again.

It was so GOOD to be him!

•◘•


	2. The Trip: First Stop, Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex and Easter Eggs abounding! 
> 
> AND [FORUMS](http://everythingaboutfanfiction.forums.com/blacklips-mature-audiences-only/) SO THAT EVERYONE MAY PARTICIPATE IN HOW THIS GOES! I've actually got a working idea on some things now, even if they are different worlds. One request has been put in, though it will be one of those things that will take a bit to write in - don't be shy!
> 
>  
> 
> (EDIT: Fixed the honorific mistakes, poked at the story some, and finally found a computer to start writing everything I have written down for the next two chapters!)

•◘•

Monday was a weird one after that crazy, hectic Friday. Having Saturday and Sunday to himself to do his homework (which he was really motivated to do for some reason – unless it was Snape's, his was still annoying) and catch up with the chores at the Dursley's, Monday was... quiet. There were no women screaming out YES, MASTER HARRY-DEAR or new houses to visit. Mandy with her daughters and young sons were on a trip to London to stock up on new clothing, Mrs. Gina was catering a business dinner of her husband's, Kimiko (for that was the Asian woman's name) and her cousins were back in their home country for a reunion or something, and Mrs. Diane with her twin daughters Cecily and Paris were at a week long spa after their hands-on marathon Sex-Ed with Harry.

It was too quiet, he finally decided.

“HARRY POTTER!”

Or not. Petunia wasn't calling his name just to hear her own voice, so the teen made himself somewhat presentable and ambled down the stairs. She was in the kitchen, the horse like woman sniffing at the sight of him, bottom lip caught between teeth making them jut in a caricature of a squirrel or beaver. He resisted the urge to cackle at the image, mentally soothing that urge with a well placed memory of Mandy. “Yes, Aunt Petunia?”

The woman sneered at him before setting a pamphlet before him detailing a trip over one month through China and Japan to broker a deal with drills. The same one Vernon had been babbling about earlier that week. The thin woman sat delicately at her table, folding her hands. “It is unfortunate that you are going as well – apparently, Vernon-dear's boss found out about you and now you are invited. We cannot decline. You can't stay here because that very rich man will want to know why. So, you are going.”

Reclining back in her stiff chair by the barest of increments, she pursed her lips. “This means no funny business from you, boy.”

Harry just kind of sat there, eyes wide. There was no way this was happening. Did he get hit with a luck spell? Maybe Fortune and Kindness were being especially generous... or very angry with how well his life had been going. Trying to find words, he flapped his lips soundlessly before clearing his throat. “Yes, Aunt Petunia. What should I pack?”

•◘•

Fortunate for Harry, he had a week to pack. Mandy called to check on him, asking him to do a special favor that coming Monday and Tuesday – apparently there was a problem that only he could fix that Petunia bought hook, line, and sinker. The teen didn't much ask, happy to help out however he could. Which meant more women for his harem (he's found that word in one of the trashy dime novels Petunia read and not so discreetly removed from the house. What can he say, he was that bored and at least it helped him understand what women in general expected) and a nice long ride with a new lady (or two) that would satisfy his Blue Ball conundrum. Amazing what happens after having sex constantly then being cut off.

So Monday afternoon, he was over at the mother of five's house, letting himself in to the locked backdoor and smiling when he saw a cute young woman, probably not much older than him with wavy brown hair, small rectangular glasses, and a figure most men would kill to see much less touch. Harry was going to do that all and more. “Hello,” he said warmly, voice welcoming as the cute girl looked up, startled. “I'm Harry.”

She swallowed, his mind comparing her to an older Hermione mixed in with that Yank cartoon based around a great dane and a bunch of older teens fighting masked figures. Cute, awkward, and plump all around. “I-I'm A-Amy,” she stuttered softly, biting her lip. “Pleased t-to meet you.”

Chuckling, he came further into the room, crowding into little Amy's space, his height just shy of her own. She was a bit plump, bum large and soft, belly a little more full, breasts the size of cantaloupes that pressed against the downy soft blue cardigan. Gorgeous.

“E-excuse me?” she hiccuped, fiddling with her hem, the sleeves long enough to cover the tops of her hands.

Harry blinked before smiling. “Sorry, thinking aloud. I can't help but think you're quite lovely.”

The girl went red as he walked her back into a wall, hands coming to rest on her hips. “I'm guessing Abigail told you about me, then? She said something about a terrible, no-good boyfriend. And truly horrible, bad sex, which is a pity because you are absolutely mind-bogglingly sexy and I would like to remove those bad memories and give you some better ones.”

The girl was absolutely red but her breath was picking up, her eyes going unfocused as she stared at him. He smiled winningly, her legs pressing together even as he leaned in, snuggling his face into her shirt where her cleavage was. Grinning up at her, she licked her lips, her mouth opening enough to show braces that were hard to see on her perfectly cleaned teeth. Definitely like Hermione. “Take your top off, luv. I'm going to start there and work my way down. I do something you don't like or you want to try something, let me know.”

Harry had deflowered up to five young virgin teens and amazingly two grown women (cousins to the Asian woman Kimiko) so he had a pattern established for these kids of things. Sort of. Amy was acting like a virgin, more or less. It was working anyway, the older girl removing her top and letting Harry look his fill at the tiny sports bra that hid the magnificence of her body. With a wink, he was soon pushing that up and over her breasts, her voice stuttering on an intake of air. Nipples large and stiff jutted towards his mouth and he obliged, licking the first before sucking it in, immediately setting to feeding off her breast. There was no milk, but he treated it like a hungry babe. Amy seemed okay with it if her mewl was anything to go by.

Switching over to the other one, he bit a little harder, gauging her threshold. That was something she definitely liked, grabbing his head and pulling it tighter, whimpering as she lifted a leg around his waist. “Oh...fuck,” she gasped, head back. “Oh, yes, hurt me so good...”

This perked him up, his attention sharpening. Alright, then. Grinning around the pert flesh in his mouth, he pulled and twisted the other nipple painfully, the girl screaming a sharp, echoing YES in approval. Little Good Girl Amy liked Pain. It was cute and new, a bit strange, but completely doable. After all, Mandy liked pain sometimes too. Pulling his mouth from her breasts, he looks at the heavy swells, grinning at her heaving breaths that make them sway. “On the floor, on your knees, elbows down. I think it's time for me to punish little Amy for not telling me she likes pain.”

Stepping back, he watched as she did so, no questions asked, broad bum in the air, the curves forcing her pleated skirt to roll up her hips and bare the soft lace of her panties. The crotch had a bit of a wet spot already, but it was going to be absolutely sloppy wet before he tried anything at all. He was a good guy like that – really.

(Had nothing to do with his oral fixation at all.)

Peeling her panties down off her softly curved bum, he slid his hands over the smooth, fluffy flesh, silky to the touch and pliable. One hand lashed forward, slapping a bright red hand print across one cheek. She squeaked and then moaned in a happy way that assured him, his hand rubbing the bright red mark. He did the same to the other side, chuckling at her yelp that devolved into a happier sigh.

Humming a song that one of Mandy's daughter's introduced him to, he started to slap the tempo and bass into the soft, rippling flesh of her body. It didn't take long to realize Amy was nearly mindless, cooing and purring as her backside was blistered red by his hands. Squatting down behind the girl, Harry looked at the puddle of clear fluid that dripped from her loins down her thighs and to the floor.  
Smirking, he pulled his cock from his trousers, lined himself up, and slipped into her very tight, very slick hole. The sound she made was gratifying as he massaged her plump bum. “OOOoooOOOOooo, yes...” she mewed, “make me feel goooood...”

Harry smiled at the satisfied sound of her voice, quick to start pushing himself as deep as he could while pulling her up, tucking his chin over her shoulder as she leaned back into him. One hand went directly to her clit, pinching and twisting it harder than he would normally, her reactions reassuring. The other went to her breasts, pulling and grabbing hard enough to bruise. She loved it, Amy letting her voice rise on a orgasmic scream.

She went limp, a purring coo loosing from her lips. Harry pressed a kiss to her throat, forcing her to spread her thighs wider as he moved. Amy was making little surprised noises, hands fluttering to try and do something but unsure of what to do. Harry took one, placing it on his neck, fingers curling in his hair. The other he put to her neglected breast, her eyes flying wide. He was going to make her part of this dance, gently urging her to participate in her own pleasure. Amy was still so hesitant until he used her fingers to pinch her own nipple. Shouting defiantly, the young woman was soon urging him on again, hand busy with causing her own bruising, her own pleasure through pain. The harsh, loving slap to her clit at the deepest thrusts that butted up against her cervix in a perfect blend of pain and orgasm inducing seduction of her body had her melting like butter on a hot plate.

Time meant nothing as she was gently and persistently ruined with the sharpness of Harry and his intense roughness that was like the sweetest, most tender love making to her. So when Harry asked gently if she would be his and only his forever, she swooned and never thought to say no. The swelling feel of Harry filling her womb with his seed was enough to make her realize her vow... and not care that she had just given her entire rest of her life to this man in the guise of a boy.

“Love you, Master Harry-dear,” she breathed, head on his shoulder.

Harry just smiled as he held her tightly. His family was growing.

•◘•

Tuesday brought Gina, skin as pale as butter milk and flaxen hair in coiffed curls with her figure hugging crimson dress flaring around her knees. She had a young woman with her, hair more like a soft brown, pulled up in a tail. Skin the same buttermilk pale, she had delicate golden freckles over her nose and shoulders where her pink summer dress bared skin. Face pulled into a sneer, she looked at her mother. “Alright, you bitch, what did you want, already?! I mean, you're wasting my valuable time.”

Well, that solved that problem. That was Gina's daughter.

Walking up behind her daughter, the older woman grabbed her wrist, slapped a police-type handcuff on, and walked the younger girl into the kitchen as she screeched and snarled. Harry didn't move from the breakfast bar, munching on an apple as Misses Georgina Rothfell slapped her daughter into shocked silence before hauling her other arm back and cuffing that one to the first, arms settling loosely along the bratty child's back. Pushing the girl into the kitchen counter, holding her chest down, the mother produced a leather ball gag with a beatific smile that she eagerly slid into her daughter's mouth.

“Master Harry-dear, this is Candice. Please, take care of her and make her a good girl again. I'm afraid her father has tampered with her too much for me to properly chastise,” the lovely woman sighed, looking at her child with an almost forlorn emotion. “I just want my sweet little girl back.”

Harry smiled at the mother, coming up beside her as he pressed a kiss to Gina's cheek. “I actually think we should do this, starting with you.”

By now, Candice was struggling, Gina holding her down with a hand on the back of her dark haired head. Harry winked, taking one of the blond's hands into his own and helped her land the first lick.

Candice screamed through her gag, snarling wetly as she started to drool. Raising a brow, the teen gestured for the mother to continue. Looking a mite lost, the blond did, her daughter jerking and shouting gargled expletives. A fire lit in the eyes of the mother, her heart hardening to the child she had given life to. Feeling angry, she started to really get into the punishment of her daughter.

“You have been... rude... foul-tempered... arrogant... contemptuous...!” she woman ranted as she slapped and smacked her daughter's bum through her little princess-type summer dress. “You have treated people terribly and I refuse to let it continue!”

Chest heaving, the blond stopped as she noticed Candice's sobs into the gag, make up running and smearing black across her face. Panting for breath, the lovely mother shook out her stinging hand, Harry watching with a soft smile. Gina was coming so far from that cowed, scared little shut in and blossoming into a tiger lily that snarled back with a delicate beauty that wasn't quite so delicate at all. It was quite lovely to watch. Stepping back as the mother went around wipe away the tears and makeup, Harry couldn't help that he stroked himself lightly through his trousers. Watching Gina get angry was, quite gloriously, one of the most ridiculously hot things he had seen since Mandy accosted him in the kitchen that first day.

Maybe it was something about women coming into their own?

Shrugging, he waited as mother and daughter stared at one another, the girl turning her eyes away. Satisfied, the older woman leaned in, whispering something into one ear, hands petting her daughter's hair. The girl shivered, nearly quivering as the matriarch pressed a loving kiss to her brow. Walking to Harry, Gina leaned down the few inches to kiss her Master Harry-dear passionately before pointing at her child. “Go on, luv. She needs a little positive reinforcement for proper behavior.”

Chuckling at the very idea, he tipped an imaginary hat to the mother before gently spreading his hands under and up the pink dress, lifting the hem to the girl's waist. She sobbed a little, the boy frowning slightly. Georgina was Candice's mother, of course, and her permission was granted, but... Well, never mind, Candice would enjoy his attentions, he was sure.

Pulling her panties down, he stared at the very red bum, her pussy not even the least bit wet. She was not one for pure pain, he assumed most correctly, pressing little butterfly kisses to the heated skin.

Moving towards the crease of her vulva, he looked at the remarkably bare loins, the heat in his cock making him want to bounce the girl on his pole right now. Ignoring the urge, he kissed her lips, tongue gliding along the edges in a teasing manner. There was a sharp intake of air, the girl jumping slightly before a soft croon was his answer. It took some time coaxing her to be calm and relaxed, his mouth working as he started eating her out quite ardently.

First her crease, vulva, the very tips of her inner lips that lead to her core; she was squirming well before he was ready to do anything too lavish, hitching one leg over a stool to spread herself wide to his view. The piercing was a new one on him, though. Tugging it gently, he got an instant reaction that had Candice thrashing on the counter, chest heaving as she squirmed. Amused at the intensity, Harry decided to go hard ball, sealing his mouth to her pussy as he fucked her with his tongue and teeth and lips. Oh, oh yeah, there she went.

Clear fluid started to build now, slower than he would like, but the girl was quietly coming to terms now, sighing and cooing with abandonment. Gina finally sat by her daughter's head, combing her hair. “I know what your father does, Candy. I think it's time you actually enjoyed an encounter with someone for no other reason than you want to than out of duty. Your father has abused your trust and faith in him – I think it is time that you realize how badly he has treated you.”

Harry smiled as he pressed one, two, three fingers into the girl's vagina, swirling them around as he nibbled and sucked on her clitoral hood, tugging her piercing just enough to tease her. With legs going weak, the young teen boy slipped a stool under her belly to keep her upright. Then he made love to her lips with his mouth, the girl slowly starting to yip and croon, getting louder and more strident before tapering off into a muffled scream. Harry didn't think much of it as he continued, rubbing himself through his trousers as he made Candy ride through her orgasm on his face and straight into another that had her slobbering and sobbing with muffled pleas.

Then he choked, looking down to see Gina mouthing his length through the cloth. She winked at him before undoing his zipper and pulling down the waistband so that she could take his cock and balls out, licking his sack as she pumped along his rigid girth. Sucking one nut into her mouth, the older woman hummed God Save the Queen spiritedly. Harry moaned against Candy as her mother worked his dick like a cock sucking goddess, feeling really into his work of turning the woman's daughter into a sweet young woman with a lust for sex and hopefully his cock.

Then he felt a long lick up from the base to the tip, a tongue delving into the slit with a hungry groan. Harry felt his eyes roll, suckling a little too hard on Candy's clit making her legs jitter and thump into the stool that held her up which in turn made it slide. Gina chuckled, rubbing her breasts against his thighs and knees as she sucked him down her throat bit by bit. She wasn't able to take it down far but Harry had never had a real blow job and his intense and sudden love of them showed such.

“Dear Morgana's tits, Gina-luv, that's clever good,” he groaned, cheek pressing into Candy's thigh. “Bloody hell!”

Candy moaned in protest, shaking her hips when he stopped servicing her. Gina couldn't help but giggle as she pulled back, letting his cock slip from her mouth. “Does my little Candy want Big Strong Master Harry-dear to put his magnificent massive member in your delicious dainty dew pot?”

The girl seemed on the fence about it, knees shaking as she tried to think. Gina hesitated one second before decisively flicking the clit piercing on her daughter. The girl flinched, voice shrilling as she shook and wavered, moaning when her mother continued to abuse the pleasure center of her loins. Harry leaned back to watch, feeling like this should be wrong but seeing it was so right. Not to mention that his cock was getting harder just looking at them.

“Would you like my cock, Candy?” he asked, petting her hip. She finally nodded, her tongue working furiously on the ball gag before it slipped from her mouth, her hips twisting and rocking as her mother played her.

“Oooooh, God, yes,” she moaned. “Can't take it, never been so good, want to feel so, so good, please, please, please...”

Harry laughed as he pulled himself up and pressed the head to her wet pussy, hearing her inhale sharply before pushing in at a slow, steady pace. She was tight, too used to dinky dongs. The slow stretch had her coming all over him, her head thumping to the counter as she breathlessly cried out. He kept going, placing a hand on her mons and murmuring a certain spell that allowed her body to take all of him, her bum meeting his belly as she screamed out an incoherent word of supplication. Then he really went to work, winking at a flushed and greedy Gina as she scooted back, laying on the floor so she could finger herself as her Master ruined her daughter in the best way.

Fast, faster, fastest, he rode the girl until she begged for a moment, petting her heaving sides and smirking at her mother. Cupping her clit and piercing, he leaned over her back. “Would little Candy like to become my mistress? Would you like to have my cock whenever you wanted it, wherever you wanted it? Do you want to take my cock and my seed so that my child will grow in your cute little body?” he asked seriously before a terribly worrisome expression overcame his face. It was quite devious. “Share me with sister mistresses so that I give you a break? Because I can do this for hours, Candy. Hours and hours...”

She sobbed before giving in, pressing back into him. “Oh gods, HARRY! Please, you're too much! Fuck me so hard, make me your pretty bitch! I want your puppies!”

Harry snorted to himself – apparently Candy was way into roleplay. Well, he would just have to get her a collar then. “Good bitch. Now you get a reward.” So saying, he slammed her hips back into his, flesh smacking wetly as he started to ride her, leaning up to grab a handful of hair and pull. She cried out as she came again, the tenderly rough treatment doing something for her. Harry kept it up, hoping to make her pass out – he was becoming quite fond of that. Candy unwittingly obliged, slumping in exhaustion, his cock continuing to plunder her pussy. A quick smack to her hip had her back in the waking world, screaming her love of Master Harry-dear to the heavens before he allowed himself to come, filling her up and up and up, the spell effectively making her a cavern for his baby batter. Gina was beside herself, not questioning the Sex God's abilities, holding her arms out in wordless petition for a similar treatment.

As soon as Candy was lain gently on the floor in a quivering, panting mess, he pulled away, scooting over to Gina with a smirk.

It was a perfect day to be Harry James Potter.

•◘•

It had taken an hour to get through the gates at the airport, Harry glad that he was used to being patient. Well, sort of. There was at least three girls who were not converted to monster cock and Cunning Linguists, one of which was a Veela going to France, and the other two a set of fraternal twins who may or may not have also been Veelas.

The flight attendant was quite flustered when she met him, too. Maybe she had seen his performance? Or heard it? It was possible, the airport was very crowded. Winking at the blushing woman, he seated himself in the appropriate chair and got ready for a long, long, _long_ flight. Thirty minutes after boarding, though, he changed his mind as his new cute, long, pink haired companion slipped in beside him. She was dainty all over, glass green eyes and a fairly elegant black dress suit on. She was breathtaking, he mused, even if her heart seemed a little less glad than one would think.

“Who broke your heart?” he blurted out before turning red from hairline to the tips of his toes, hunching in on himself. That was no way to say something to a lady!

At least the woman didn't take offense, chuckling lightly. “Ah, such old eyes. But perhaps I should know your name before we trade any secrets.” She held out her hand. “I am Washu Hakubi.”

“Harry Potter, a pleasure,” he said with a faint depreciating smile at himself. “Sorry about that – I sometimes blurt out my thoughts.”

Washu waved it off, winking. “No worries, Harry. You just remind me of a very dear friend.”

Before they could get farther, however, a young woman with blue hair and ruby eyes popped in. She bounced on her toes, nearly giddy with some news as she twirled up to Washu, speaking rapidly in Japanese. _“Oh, Washu-san! This is so exciting! I can't believe you let me come, thank you so much!”_

The woman smiled, patting her head before pointing to the chair across the aisle. “Sit, Mayuka-chan. It is rude to leave our new friend out of the conversation.” The girl plopped down, hands on her knees and little false-dawn blue dress with a butterfly bow at the breasts barely covering her thighs. She was maybe fifteen, sixteen, thin and like a butterfly herself. Really, both of the ladies were quite charming and lovely and he felt himself flush as his rod stiffened like a heat seeking missile at the bounty of beauty his eyes were feasting on. Hands going straight to his lap, he was glad that the small pillows were provided in the seats, using one for at least some coverage.

Washu noticed, quite intrigued before smirking. A knowing look crossed her eyes, the attendants of the flight scurrying around to make sure everyone was seated and belted in for take off. Making some small talk for the next fifteen minutes while the flight stabilized, the diminutive doctor leaned over, her cleavage giving a clear shot that she wasn't wearing a bra and most likely not even panties. Harry gulped as she whispered in his ear.

“Meet me in the rear attendant quarters in two minutes. Don't keep me waiting.”

Harry felt himself salute in his trousers, a low groan slipping from his lips as he clutched the pillow tighter still. Watching the woman walk off wasn't helping either. He counted to thirty before not so casually standing up and with pillow in hand, walking to the back curtained area, Washu having already taken over one of the small sleeping cabins available for the hard working men and women of the air lines. Cocking a finger, the woman lay back on her arms. “Well, darling?”

Harry was never so glad that he was on this flight.

Not a moment later, he was crawling over her, looking at her body, her clothing folded on the other end of the cramped bunk. She was a natural pink haired woman, he supposed, arms holding him up. “Ah, foreplay? Cunniligus? Or straight to business?”

The tiny woman grinned at her options. “Foreplay. Show me what you know and I'll see about helping expand that knowledge.”

Harry nodded before starting slowly, running his hands along her sides and up to her breasts. Cupping them, he plucked one nipple, then the other, watching her face as it went from Teacher Mode to something a lot more common for him to witness: Lust. He grinned as he slowly warmed the unusual woman up, nipping and kissing all over her breasts, shoulders, stomach, and hips. She was responsive like someone used to sex, but discovering that it could be better. It was fun and endearing to watch her fall apart, Harry feeling like this could be his favorite kink. Making women swoon and moan was so much fun and quite lovely.

What he didn't know and what Washu would figure out thirty seconds after orgasm was that Harry Potter was full of rich, intoxicating power that rippled all over her body not unlike Tenchi's amazing abilities curled from his hands. Harry, however, exuded a power that was geared towards making his sexual companions not only comfortable with him, but exceedingly receptive and even willing to do things that they normally would not – like bare his child. It was fascinating and while she was awash in physical pleasure, the small doctor was analyzing everything for a later look through when her mind wasn't turning to mush.

Using dexterous fingers, Harry teased her vulva, slipping his fingers into the dew-slicked slit to tease and wiggle. Washu bit her lip, shivering. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, the teen boy drug a finger across her clit, thumb curling down to penetrate her pussy just enough to show it was there and leaving her feeling empty and desperate. There was a moment, a single, limitless clarity, she felt, before her body roared its way into an orgasm that likes of which she hadn't felt in what was possibly centuries.

Sitting back on his heels as he waited for Washu to catch her breath, Harry smiled. “So, I always ask this and I want you to understand that if you say no, that's okay too, we can definitely keep going, I just won't penetrate, but...” His face grew heated. “Um, would you like to be a part of my family?”

He waved his hands before she opened her mouth. “You're not the only one, no, but you won't be shuffled off and forgotten or anything like that, and you'll get to take a breather in between sessions because, let's face it, I last tapped out at nine and three-quarter hours and the five women involved were beyond exhausted. Though if you say yes, you will have a pregnancy – I haven't figured out what contraception works yet. Nothing mundane or a little more esoteric has worked so far.”

Now, Harry isn't the smartest, no, but he has been hanging out with a menagerie of women who are usually more than willing to continue his education in more than just magic studies. It would only do for their Master to be the best in everything – and he had a steep learning curve when motivated properly. So his vocabulary expanded quite a bit in just under a month as well as his perception of his lovers. That led to Washu trying to catch her breath as this masterful young man gave her options that most adult men wouldn't even think about. She felt something in her heart lurch at the mere idea of having another child, a sorrow winding up her throat but the sincere, kind eyes of the teen was more than enough to push that away.

He was willing to give her not only a family – which she kind of has now, except she's outgrowing them – but a child of her own, one that he would, seemingly, claim with joy. So young, but so very responsible. She opened her arms, cradling him close as she kissed him like she hasn't kissed anyone in a long time. Harry went with it, letting her lead until she curled a leg around his hip, pulling him close as his power washed over her skin like a shock.

It didn't hurt that she would happily get to perform all kinds of experiments on him later – she would get her way.

“Yes, Harry. Make me your family, give me your child,” she purred into his mouth. “I _dare_ you.”

Well, that was a kind of dare he could get behind with extreme glee. Pulling her leg up on his hip, he leaned over her as he placed his cock at her entrance. Her eyes widened. She had known he was a big boy... but this was a monstrous boy. She almost said something before he was pressing in, the slick of her loins letting him slip right in. She felt her eyes roll, his body pressing so deep it felt like he was trying to go through her. A noise left her, involuntary and encouraging as he started rocking, enjoying the sight of her tight body speared on his cock. He couldn't bottom out, barely got half in, but the sight of her spread around his dick was pretty nice.

“Such a cute woman,” he mused aloud, flicking a pert nipple. Washu arched up, her body reacting as if she was new to this dance, legs hugging him tightly. “One question for you, Washu: does your dress have any give? Because I want to see all of my cock in your cute pink cunt.”

Scrambling across the bed, hands bunching sheets, the tiny woman stuttered a breath as she tried to find her voice. “Ooooh, oh fuck, yes, Harry, yes. Cute little Washu's dress is stretchy~!”

Smirking, the teen tugged a lock of hair. “Oh good, then this won't be a problem at all.”

Feeling the gathering of power over her uterus, the scientific doctor looked with lazy concentration, eyes widening when the power finished building only to go into her body, like an explosion of sexual heat right in the cortex. Then, amazingly, Harry's giant cock slid all the way in – all the way in, her pussy flush to his firm abs. A definite lump in her belly gave truth to that fact, her vagina stretched hard and good around his shaft. It was... this power was alike and yet dissimilar to Tenchi's and she had to know more about it, to study it and learn about it.

Amazingly enough, that very thought was too much as she came, his cock hammering away at her insides in ways that a man hadn't done in far too long, she thinks faintly. Harry for his part was enjoying watching this grown woman burst at the seams with his phallic rod, her insides churned by his determination to keep going and going and going. Riding through the orgasm, he fucked her harder, hips snapping tightly as he lifted her legs, draping them over one shoulder. This forced her to be tighter, her muscles clenching like a vise as the teen used this woman's cute pink pussy until she was coming again... and then again!

Washu was nearly drowning, her body against her mind as she felt the thought of too much, too good slip across her mind for only a second. That didn't matter. His cock in her pussy mattered. The rough, sweet treatment of him rutting her fiercely mattered. The power gathering like an avalanche in his loins against her own mattered.

Harry kept going. He went for well over an hour, Washu becoming exhausted, her body protesting anymore movement, her pussy in constant flutters as he alternated in flicking her nipples and pinching her clit. Yet he kept moving, a machine of continuous, ever changing fucking as she fought to remain in the land of the aware. It was for naught, her eyes closing against her will as he pushed her limits in ways that she had never been pushed. He watched as she suddenly stopped trying to move with him, her body sprawled in the limited space. It was... adorable, really.

So, he slowed, rocking and rolling his hips as he counted down the time, impressed with the woman when she came back with little prompting, leaning forward to position her. “Okay, Washu. One last orgasm and I will fill you up.”

It sounded like a promise, he thought, pushing her legs against her own shoulders to hold there. Winking, he pulled almost all the way out, the head of his cock sticking at the lips before slamming back home in a brutal pace that had the woman incoherent in mere seconds. It didn't take long before she was coming, body flexing as Harry grunted over her. Still rocking, pressing close when a jet of semen left his dick, the boy moaned lowly. Washu, for her part, was starting to fill up, her uterus ballooning slowly into a pregnant looking state, her ovaries full to bursting with his baby batter.

Pulling back a little, the teen swiped his forehead. The low, startled gasp was enough to have him look, little Mayuka standing there red faced and chest heaving. The hand up her cute little skirt is more than enough to clue him in. Looking back at Washu, he tilted his head.

“So, about adding another family member...?”

The woman laughed, too tired to really complain about him making an addition that she was sure would at least make it easier for her to tap out. Good gracious heavens in all the skies, this boy was a machine with that cock of his! And he was still hard!

Feeling him remove his cock, the pink haired woman rolled to her side, tugging the skittish Mayuka into the bunk. The older teen bit her lip, blushing. “Do I...?”

A warm hand pulling at her dress is enough to get the normally outgoing girl to strip, her modesty being mainly nonexistent. Harry smiled, tugging on the side of her panties, the pink and white cheery blossom lace a nice touch to her skin. “Um, yes, same rules, Washu.”

The woman waved him on – he was going to be the master of the house eventually, and having a “mother figure” offer her daughter was going to have to become second nature soon – and he smiled gently as the girl leaned back, legs splaying. “Can I keep my panties on? Only... I've just had this fantasy where a guy pulls them to the side and fucks me like an animal! Can we, master? Can we, can we?”

Feeling more than indulgent, the boy chuckled, tugging on the thin lace. “Why not?” he supposed, twisting fingers into her hole. She was so very wet just from watching. Was this girl a pervert? It sure seemed like it. Kind of like Amy. “Foreplay or the good stuff?”

Grinning at his teasing tone, she opened her arms. “Good stuff, mister, and no skimping!” Not giving her a moment to think about that statement which basically made her a mistress already, he moved her panties over, pressed his cock head to the tiny twat, and slowly worked his way in to soft breathless sighs. _“Oooooh, Washu, he's so big!”_

The woman chuckled wickedly, her body a languid mess. _“Oh, yes he certainly is.”_

Mayuka squirmed, hands feeling useless as she was forced apart in the best way. Her new Master was a great lover – she had seen him with Washu, of course – but she liked knowing what to do. Harry seemed to take care of that, leaning close, one hand on her stomach, the other on her twining wrists to hold them up above her head. “This will feel...”

Well, he shrugged, he had no idea. But Washu just winked. _“Best stretch of your life, Mayuka-chan. He's going to ruin you for any other possible lovers, promise!”_

Grinning at the excited look that well up on Mayuka's face, the teen pressed in tight while muttering a string of words almost familiar. The tight press of his cock kissing her cervix and filling her up didn't lessen; oh no, it got better, the tight feeling stretching out and when the blue haired girl looked, her body was literally bulging with his dick. She never even got to the really good part, blacking out. Harry chuckled as he rolled his hips while waiting for her to “resurface” in the world of the living. Washu was deeply impressed with the teen; he was clearly not what she had expected!

Tugging on one of her earrings to monitor the boy, she patted the bulging dent in her, ah, adopted daughter's abdomen. Time travel shenanigans, healing breakthroughs, and a lot of time away from a suspicious Tenchi helped Mayuka be alive today. Ryoko and Ayeka had been awfully fishy about her long hours and days away from the house too, but she had fallen a little in love with the idea of another daughter and had been more than eager to piddle about the time line for Tenchi's biological child. She was a big old softy, lay off.

“...M'nyah~” cooed the blue haired girl, arching up as Harry pressed all the way in, eyes opening but seeing nothing as her mind purred. At the signal that she was aware and awake, the boy leaned down to kiss her cheek, plucking a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The girl cried out, wrapping her arms around his head. _“Oh, Harry-sama! You are the best, so very best, want your coooooock~!”_

Washu chuckled, her body still warm as the teen displayed his prowess with a woman's body in ways men twice his age couldn't even begin to touch. Mayuka whined, his hand still trapping her hands to the bed making her heat up, legs pulling him closer as she whimpered and mewed for more. Harry obliged, fucking the blue girl deeply, fast and strong strokes in and out, in and out. She squealed when she came this time, Harry groaning as he let his body buck into hers and flood her body with his seed. The teen girl turned into a puddle of happy goo, cuddling her new master close.

Washu was mildly baffled and endeared at the same time. This boy was such a stud, it was unheard of! And the power fluctuations – she was salivating to get started on some research! Then Harry pulled back, his cock not wilted yet. “So... want to go again?”

Washu jumped on the chance – it was for research anyway.

•◘•

Landing was a quick, precise affair that had many a woman and man from the second level rushing out with the intent to find lovers or to take care of their own personal business. Harry was helping Washu and Mayuka from the plane, one woman on each arm as they walked. Vernon stood with a fairly handsome man, clearly Asian features showcasing unusually colored eyes, nearly amber instead of brown. In a well tailored suit and tie, he waited calmly beside the nearly snarling walrus of a man, his suit not quite so well done, tie askew, and a large stain on his white shirt that looked like a whole coffee went down his front.

“Ah! You must be Mista Potterhu,” the man said with a deep accent on the English. Harry nodded politely before turning to the two lovely women. Taking Washu's hand, he pressed a very gallant kiss the the back, then turned to Mayuka to do the same.

“It was a pleasure, ladies,” he murmured, watching them walk off, two numbers sitting in his pocket that were nearly priceless. Smiling, he turned back to the calmly waiting Asian man. “Forgive me, I was just thanking those two ladies for making the ride a pleasure.”

The man just nodded, bowing lightly. Harry felt a little awkward but returned the motion a little more deeply to the man's obvious pleasure. “I understahnd, Mista Potterhu. Please, the rest of your family is waiting.”

Barely hiding a grimace at the mention of the fat walrus better known as Vernon Dursley and his horse wife Petunia, not including their boar of a son Dudley, the teen collected his one bag and followed along quickly. Sliding into one of two cabs with the unknown man and Petunia, they were promptly whisked away to a boutique where men and women rushed to clothe the Dursley family and Harry in traditional wear. “My boss Takaya will be wishing to dine at a proper restaurant tonight,” he began, watching as Petunia was taken away to a dressing room. Vernon was taken to the back, the men with him tut-tutting over his obese form and the need for more formal Sumo oriented wear. “You will quickly learn the etiquette needed for this important meeting.”

Harry jumped when a fairly androgynous being came over and whisked his shirt off only to swallow a gasp. It may have been a bit disconcerting to see so many scars on a teen, but he was so used to them now after the dorms that Harry didn't think anything of them. Light colored criss-crossing along his back, a large hole in his left upper arm from the basilisk and still pink-white, across his arms and chest from Dudley's game of Harry Hunting – it was just a part of him now and no big deal. That didn't stop the man at his back from going quite pale at the sight, the tan of the boy's skin making the marks look much worse, more fresh.

“I'll get my pants, thanks,” he muttered with a becoming blush, keeping a hand on the button and zip. He was still without underclothing and while not shy, he was aware that his thing was a bit unusually sized. That didn't stop the pretty unknown from going for them anyway, quickly leaving him tugging at his trousers to keep them from falling to his ankles and revealing his dick. “Ummmmm, help?”

Getting a hold of himself, the Asian man was quick to spy a garment that he thought could be perfect for the boy, twisting it up and around broad, sun-darkened shoulders. “Here, Potterhu, arms through and then we can let them drop, yes?”

Quick to slap his arms into the holes, Harry held the yukata closed with one while tugging at something in his trousers with the other. Plucking his wand from the pocket, he sighed in relief as he withdrew it into the over-large sleeve. The handsome Asian man felt his eyes widen at the Western wand. There were many Potters in the England and America, but only one family that he knew of that was once the advisers to the great rulers of China. He would have to inform the boss immediately!

Ignorant to the turmoil he had produced, Harry stepped out of his trousers. The assistant was quick to start tucking and tying, eyes going wide at the lack of fabric. Looking to the trousers discarded, the androgynous male flushed. Well, then. How improper! Still, it was his job to outfit the young Potter and he would do it properly indeed! Deftly tying the yukata, the man grabbed a strip of green with gold and black stitching, wrapping and tucking the wide cloth belt expertly. Holding up the wooden sandals, the boy grimaced at them. Well, this was going to be interesting.

“Ah, Li,” the Asian man in his smart business suit started. The now named Li looked up, blinking at the article.

 _“Mister Watase, that is...”_ he began, looking at the boy before his eyes widened. The hair. That Potter hair. _“Of course, Mister Watase. Please allow me one moment.”_

Harry sighed as he stepped into the sandals before having the suddenly grinning man stand up and start trying to remove the top half of the unusual robe (for Harry, that is). “Umm...?”

Watase handed over the sleeves, a tie that held at the bottom of the pectorals and a thin strip along the back the only thing keeping the long swaths of fitted fabric connected. Li had one over his wand, arm, and up to his shoulder before he could stutter, the other arm being bent into the fabric then being pulled to. Then his wand was slid into the tight sleeve under his wrist, the yukata pulled back over and adjusted before the pretty man stepped back and looked him over.

 _“I can't believe you picked a Guardian robe, Mister Watase. Mister Takaya will be quite... amazed,”_ the man muttered as he looked at the young man, his form lean and strong already, hands calloused and scarred in an almost burn pattern, as if he had held living flames. It was faint, faded and forgotten by the boy, but still visible to trained eyes.

_“Mm, Mister Takaya will be pleased his family has been found. Saotome now owes me the other half of our bargain.”_

Li snorted, covering his mouth with his hand in amusement. Saotome was not the most lucky man, he should know better than to bet anything, much less a dying guardian family coming back into their once great glory. Crazier things have happened, after all. Like his thrice betrothal to women who could not stand one another, his cursed status, and insane abilities with martial arts. While it was not the boy's fault, his family in general was a bit over-reaching when it came to him.

Still, this boy carried the yukata well. Black in color, the fabric had a winding blue-green ocean crest along the hem with thread thin lines of gold pinstripes that went from shoulder to hem and a dark gray crane with silver detailing and gold thread eyes across the back shoulders. The crane, were it not for the eyes, would blend into the black background and would fade. It signified a hidden guardian, a watcher of all things to come. It was an old Potter yukata, too. Hopefully, this boy was one of the Potters and not just a magical boy with a name like theirs. It had happened before.

“We are done,” announced a lanky, thin woman with hair coiled over her shoulder like a rose, her pale cream yukata livened up with deep greens, grays, and pinks from the hem up. It became a cherry tree about a third of the way up with little gold canaries in the branches, half hidden by blossoms. The woman was quite lovely. From behind her came Petunia, for once looking pretty, hair coiffed like the woman's, makeup downplayed, and a brown yukata with gold and cream roses on a pale yellow vine that curled from one shoulder to her opposite hip before becoming what looked like a giant rose bush along the bottom half and hem. The look suited his aunt, her face radiant as she finally looked like a lady of well standing means.

Vernon and Dudley were not so fortunate. Vernon looked like a walrus playing dress up more than usual, the tan-blue of his yukata and deep blue of his hakama while nice, not being able to give the man a figure of any kind. Sumo wrestlers were quite handsome in that type of clothing, but the man just could not pull it off. Dudley was little better in deep brown hakama and a tan and brown yukata. Both looked uneasy in the choice of foot ware, the older man tottering a little even as he stood still.

Watase looked them over critically, calling them over to a table that was hastily erected by the staff, the cushions moved into place with expert silence, the men and women ghosting in and out of the area as the smartly dressed business man waved them closer. “This is were we will learn to sit correctly. Seiza is an art form and must be done for this evening meal. Takaya will expect it.”

Then he demonstrated the precise moves, Harry was quick to catch on along with Petunia. Dudley was a little wobbly and had to use the bench, but this was well beyond Vernon. Harry very carefully did not smirk at the man as he refused to try again after nearly falling into the table. Watase was not exactly thrilled, face grim when Vernon verbalized not so quietly to Petunia that “this is all hogwash” with a scowl. Shaking his head at the man he called uncle, Harry started to learn how to use chopsticks, face smooth even as it reddened when things slipped from his hold. This was hard, he mentally whined, setting the chopsticks down like Watase did before gently bowing over the table.

“Acceptable,” the man stated, the “barely” unsaid but clearly heard. Sighing in frustration, the teen stood with an elegance he was unaware of, his baring having changed over the last month with the wonderful ladies of his life helping him gain some much needed confidence. It now communicated itself as he walked in the stiff footwear, slow yet poised, itching for action.

Watase was beside himself where the child was concerned, only paying minute attention to the vulgar Dursley man, and little more to the son and wife. A wife that was better suited to the Eastern dress. Hm, he mused, seeing her willowy form that had been hidden in the billowing fabrics of the Western clothing. She was a lovely woman when properly sheathed.

Harry was having some similar thoughts with Petunia looking unusually elegant. She wasn't so plain Jane anymore, her confidence in herself like a calm balm to Vernon's general inelegant, bullheaded type of personality. He made a mental note that he should treat her to a slim gown or something – maybe that would butter the woman up? Shrugging, he turned on his heal to follow the Asian man to the cars again, careful that his yukata not fly up and expose him.

This dinner was going to be interesting.

•◘•

Takaya was a tall, thin, elegant Asian man, black hair combed impeccably, facial hair groomed to the centimeter, and yukata an understated silvery-gray with black spider lilies printed at the shoulder, hip, and hem with a red lily on the back and over his heart. He waved his guests to the low table set in a secluded room, the tatami mats fresh and gold in color, the cushions a brilliant purple against the black and white colors in the room. Red and deep pink azaleas were painted onto the shoji panels that were mimicked in the red candles in the corners sitting tall on black metal braziers.

In short, it was a typical room of Asian design. Understated elegance that was mesmerizing, Harry thought, staring at the painted panels before looking back to their host. The man bowed, the teen following immediately, the movement becoming more fluid the more he used it. Vernon was slow to comply thought Dudley and Petunia both bent to the well to do man without hesitation.

“I am Takaya Hideki, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Dursley. Your wife is lovely and your son is strong.” Turning to the young dark haired teen, he gestured calmly, “As well as your nephew, polite and honorable.”

Vernon turned an unbecoming shade of purple before smiling in rictus. Petunia put her hand on his arm, smiling a little less stiffly as they made themselves room on the cushions, Vernon immediately asking for a bench as did Dudley. Harry sighed as he sat, feeling the flow in his feet lessen already. If Petunia felt any discomfort, it was well hidden with her placid expression. Hand coming up to his guests, Takaya bowed lightly.

“Come, let us share our meal.”

That seemed to be the cue for hordes of women to spontaneously appear, dishes of all kinds in hand, one carrying a tea ceremony tray setting up to the left of the wealthy business man while Watase stood off against the wall to the side, blue-tooth in his ear as he relayed important information and current events to the other side. Nodding to the woman with the tea tray as the others vanished back into the walls, she began the process of making tea in a way Harry had never seen. It was... interesting. He wanted to learn that.

Vernon was impatient to be back in his own clothing, often twitching and rocking, the bench under him creaking with his motions. Petunia for her part was keeping Dudley from eating before the host and not throwing a tantrum at thirteen in front of “the very important man, Dudley-kins” and watching the woman who stirred the tea with longing and almost gentle envy.

Was... was Petunia bitter about marrying Vernon? This was something to ponder as he waited for things to happen, hands folded in his lap to keep from fidgeting. Harry had never been very good about sitting still.

“Thank you for coming to Hong Kong,” the formal man across from them began, voice low like a mountain bound thunderstorm, rumbling over the English language. Petunia seemed to perk up at the sound, eyes wide as she demurely tracked the man through her lashes. Harry felt a little weird seeing his aunt silently moon over a man. “I am Eito Takaya in your naming way. You will refer to me as Takaya for the duration of our meeting. Please, enjoy your meal before we begin.”

Harry and Petunia bowed their head in thanks before reaching for the chopsticks. Vernon wasn't so civilized and Dudley was akin to a boar in a china shop, wrecking what he touched. Grimacing at the mess, Harry turned away and set about delicately lifting his meal from the shared plates, glad that he moved slow to keep from loosing the food halfway to his mouth. His hands were still clumsy on the wooden implements meant for eating and had already been forced to catch a morsel before it hit the table. Add to that the painfully loud silence only broken by Dudley's near violent display of lacking table manners and you get something a bit more than uncomfortable. Thankfully, Vernon had settled on just a few dishes, refusing to look at the sushi or sashimi laid before them in beautiful arrays.

(In the back of Harry's mind, he kept thinking about that film his primary school teacher had shown so long ago about a girl in a bathhouse for spirits. Dudley and Vernon were the unspoken pigs in this instance.)

Thankfully, it did come to an end, Takaya getting quickly into a discussion with Vernon about the companies and their advancement with one another. Harry paid little attention, his hackles rising for reasons unknown. He knew that feeling, the crawling of his skin between his spine a sign he had long become accustomed to since Hogwarts and the attempts of death every year now – wow, all three years were a startling contrast of crazy, weren't they? Talk about insanity.

Not ignoring the feeling, Harry settled on the tips of his toes, no one paying him the slightest attention as he crouched instead of knelt. That feeling was ramping up and focusing on... someone else?

The only ones that it would matter would be either Vernon or Takaya, but the boy very much doubted Vernon would be high enough up the chain to be labeled as a target. So, he had to assume it was Takaya for the time being. Feeling his Hero Complex flare up, he silently waited for something to change, something to happen. The glint in the corner of his eye from behind the Asian man was cue enough, he supposed, flinging himself at the dark haired man, rolling him away from what ended up being a sword unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. It wasn't a Sword of Gryffindor, that's for sure.

“Dammit,” hissed a musical voice, definitely female, and entirely frustrated. Dropping the sword, she pulled a giant metal spatula out of... somewhere? Harry, seeing the razor sharp edges, quickly pushed Takaya under the table, snatching up the sword inexpertly to halt the down blow, grunting at the weight and strength behind the unusual weapon.

By now, Petunia was huddling under the table as well, Vernon and Dudley having hollered and run like the white bellied, yellow striped cowards they were. Feeling like a fool, the teen boy brought a leg up, accidentally flashing the ninja girl and dropping her knee out from under her at the unexpected resistance. Huh, he thought ninja were more on top of things. Still, she was down and Harry was flipping her over, grabbing her wrists to pull her along her back and hold, a knee on her shoulder and the other on her hips. His yukata was terribly askew now, but at least everything was still covered even if it was falling off his shoulders and bunched in creases at the knees.

Now that the instinctive reactions were over, the teen blinked at himself, wondering where the hell the motions, despite being very helpful, had come from. Little did he know the eyes of the crane glowed brilliantly as he held the girl. With his back to Takaya, the man felt a pleased grin flow over his lips. The Guardians were back – and he had won a bet with Genma, that old bastard.

•◘•

Some time later after the authorities had come and the room was set to rights, Takaya glared down at Vernon. “It is only because your nephew was so courageous that I am allowing these negotiations to continue. Be glad he is strong and virtuous in times of need, for your conduct leaves much to be desired.”

Other than purpling at the mere mention of Harry being better than himself, the fat walrus got back to business. Dudley was in the grasp of his mother as she shook, her hair slightly undone but otherwise fine if ruffled looking. Dudley was a little more of a mess, hakama twisted and yukata half tucked from a tumble as he exited the room. A bruise was over his eye and a scratch along his hand and forearm was bandaged for the time being, the on-site medic a true professional.

Harry, for himself, was being led down a long hallway away from the previous fiasco, suddenly worn out, as if all the excitement had sucked his energy from his body. He would be right, though he didn't know it. Yet. Still, being led to a room with the young woman from earlier was unusual. Watase from earlier was there, business suit as impeccable as always, chattering away on the phone with a swiftness that left Harry's ears ringing. The woman who had been gracious enough to lead him bowed before being dismissed, walking out of the room, and closing the shoji with reverence.

“Ah, Potterhu, please, sit,” he gestured to a small sofa in delicate light red, deeper red lumbar pillows set along the cushions. Harry obliged, adjusting the yukata to hide his legs. “We are going to interrogate Miss Ninja and would like to see if she would reveal more to her captor than to the police. While you are young, you appear to be successful in keeping Miss Ninja under control. We ask for your assistance with Miss Ninja in hopes that she will answer you.”

Harry thought about it, rolling his shoulders as he remembered the soft curves of “Miss Ninja” and what could be considered interrogation. Hmm. “I don't mind, Watase, but for one request: That any and all my techniques not be questioned or spoken of. They are...” he frowned, looking for words. “They are often unusual and some may say unethical.”

The man appeared worried for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Harry just sighed softly, waiting for the police officer to remove himself from the room the lovely Ninja was in.  
“This way,” Watase motioned, standing outside the door with the police officer. The teen stood with grace, stepping into the room and gently closing the door behind him.

“Hello, mademoiselle,” the boy said softly, hands open and palms to the girl who wasn't too much older then he was. He stepped close to the silent, watchful female, gently tugging the concealing hood from her head and face. “You are much too lovely to be hidden away like that.”

She blushed, biting her lip. It was as if she was trying to not say anything – it was almost like looking at a woman who wanted to confess but probably couldn't. Well, Harry would know everything before too long. Gently touching her face, he turned her mouth up, lips hovering over her own. “Miss Ninja, I need to know some things. Your name, your reasons why, who is the cause, and where they are. If you do not answer me, I will have to use other means of interrogation that, very truthfully, you would enjoy but would put you at an unfair disadvantage. I dislike having women who would not like to be a part of my family under such thrall, but you could have killed a man and I would have you than let you roam freely.”

The woman gasped, staring into eyes that seemed to glow in the low lighting. Behind her, Watase and the officer stood against the mirrored wall, mouths falling open at the sheer audacity and presence the teen gave as he held the ninja in a loving manner. Thankfully, few would know of the wall with the room having black and dark gray walls and lighter gray shoji into the hall. But... Potter-san was quite worrying with his “special techniques” for interrogation. They couldn't help but wonder what they were.

“I will not say anything!” the lovely young lady snarled, daunted. Only her love was like this young man, only this boy had such a way about him. It was strong...

“Have it your way, Miss Ninja,” he purred into her ear, sucking on the lobe before nipping. The young woman twitched and shuddered, the ropes and cuffs keeping her arms to her sides. Taking advantage of that, the boy ran a hand up her side, cupping her breast before finishing the journey, sliding a hand into her top. The young woman gasped, kicking out. Harry just sat in her lap, flicking her nipple between his experienced fingers. “Tell me, Miss Ninja. What is your name? Why did you try and kill Takaya? Who wanted him dead? Where are they?”

She flushed as she looked at the teen. “N-Never!”

He sighed, lifting his other hand to follow its fellow's path, both hands full of her tender feminine flesh as he set about arousing her. Leaning in, he licked one nub, suckling on it hungrily. He had been a bit without his preferred type of contact and now he wanted quite a bit. The beautiful ninja girl moaning almost obscenely above him was more than perfect despite her reluctance. Pulling back, he repeated his questions. She whimpered but refused all the same. “Ah, well then, Miss Ninja. I shall continue, yes?”

Gently releasing the belt of her robe, she shivered as he took her in, seeing the lovely definition of her body and more than willing to help her voice the answers to those questions. Slipping from her lap, he knelt between her legs, mouth moving over her form that made her coo and sigh. Thumbs flicking and pinching her nipples, he allowed himself to indulge in giving attention to her body as a whole.

“Do you have my answers, Miss Ninja?”

She tossed her head. “Noooooo~ won't t-tell you,” she moaned. “Mmmmore!”

Just as Harry was about to continue, he stopped. More? Well then, too bad for her. Though it physically pained him, he pulled away from her flesh, kneeling with hands in his lap. “No, Miss Ninja. I need to know your answers. If you tell me, I'll keep going until your are fulfilled.”

She kicked out again, legs wrapping around his shoulders as she pulled him close. “Please, please, please, you're not nice!”

Harry reached up to pop a hand on her inner thigh, the blow causing his hand to sting as she yelped. “Bad, Ninja. Tell me your name.”

“AH! I-it's Kuonji Ukyo! Please, don't tease me,” she begged.

Harry smiled warmly, rubbing the throbbing spot. “Much better, Ukyo,” he murmured, her face heating with the familiarity of her name. “Now you get to have a reward. The question is, do I give it right now or make you wait until I know my other answers?”

She shivered, dark hair tossing as she stretched her chest towards her captor. Her handsome, knowledgeable captor that was making her body sing like a delicately plucked samisen. She should be embarrassed, angry with him since her love was another... but she was finding the ties to her childhood friend quite weak right now. “Threatened! My family was threatened!” she blurted, hands twisting uselessly. “I've been good, I've been good! Please, Shifu!”

Harry smiled, placing his hands on her hips. “Almost, Ukyo. Just two more, okay?” He rubbed her skin, her breath hitching as her breasts tightened. Skimming up her ribs, he teased the undersides of her breasts to a cooing moan. “Who and where?”

She stuttered for a moment, mouth loosing control of itself before she was able to take a breath. “A-Ah, it w-was Ch-Cheng Biming! Cheng Biming! He wants T-Takaya's place!” 

Harry cupped her breasts, flicking her nipples to a cry of joy. “One more, Ukyo. You can tell me everything.”

She literally cried, tears streaming down her face as he teased her urgently, gently. “H-he was going to m-meet me at the-the cafe! ZAI FE! Please, shifu, please!”

Harry smiled brilliantly, sliding his hands down to her hips. “I will have to remove your trousers, Ukyo. May I do that?” Her simpering yes was heard as he hooked his fingers in the band. “Good girl, Ukyo. I will give you a proper thank you for being such a wonderful girl.”

The team behind the wall all turned, some swallowing a little too hard. The men and women from the force of the Tower were impressed and jealous – this ragmuffin of a child was able to get all the information in less than thirty minutes from the woman without any harm! Not to mention his... ahem, methods.

(That didn't keep any of them from peeking, though.)

Trousers to her ankles, the boy looked at her cute panties, smiling at the adorable kitten in pink on the white and pastel pink striped fabric. Pulling her hips towards him, he happily opened his mouth to kiss her all over, her loins hidden by just a small swatch of cloth. She cried out, legs twitching and trembling before he blew on her clearly outlined clit, the wet of her panties more from herself than from his mouth. She tasted like strawberries and sweet ocean breezes, delicious and barely there.

Pulling the fabric to the side, he finally took her clit into his mouth, suckling deeply. She yowled like a cat in heat, legs tight around his shoulders. Opening her lips, he teased with a finger, leaning back to watch his progress. She was so tight and wet, her body responsive on a whole other level. Deciding that he wanted to taste more, he kissed her like he would a mouth, tongue and all. She nearly came out of the chair, head back as she finally exploded into a million shards of glitter that was swept away by his mouth. She had no time to recuperate, his hands and mouth always moving, her second peak suddenly in reach. It was too much for her virgin body, her thoughts a whirl and her clit throbbing so hard (and feeling hollow, so hollow, she wanted that filled) that she released her conscious mind.

Harry stood from his place once assured that the lovely Ukyo succumbed to his “gentle torture” and turned to the hall – but not before many of the women and men saw just how “gifted” he really was. There was more than one sigh among the group, most in sad acceptance, some in terrible want.

Watase was waiting for him, handing him a towel and directing him to the facilities to “take of the Problem, Potterhu” with a delicately blushing woman leading the way. Though it had been a while since Right Hand met Little Harry, the two got along well still, though it was less satisfying. By the time Harry was finished, Vernon was stomping out of the room, Petunia and Dudley behind him with an ever growing margin made by his foolish, brazen temper. Harry sighed, waving to Takaya before falling in with his cousin and aunt. He did absently wonder why the officer or Watase hadn't asked for the answers but stomped the thought out. His ears were already growing red just thinking about it.

He sighed forlornly – he was hoping to have some real fun here in Hong Kong. While Ukyo was a good start, with the thunder cloud over Vernon's head he figured he was going to get an earful later.

Fun.

•◘•

_“Watase, Watase!”_

The tall man looked to the woman running to him, her artful Kimono hiding the deadly elegance of her true purpose: a body guard. _“Yes, Yu?”_  
She grabbed at her collar, her face reddening. _“I-it... the girl, Kuonji Ukyo has escaped!”_

Watase sighed, rubbing his brow. This was why he didn't care for ninja. Sneaky, rude, disruptive. He growled low in his throat, a sound that had Yu paling. Having her uncle being upset was never pleasant. _“Uncle?”_

The man patted her head gently as he turned, calling up a long time friend. _“Hello, Takahashi. It is good to hear your voice.”_ The woman on the other side of the phone gave a happy sound that, despite her being in another country, was quite clear. _“Yes, of course. I was just wondering if you would be able to get in contact with Saotome Ranma? His fiancee is in Hong Kong again and I would much appreciate it if she was helped home?”_ He smiled and Yu relaxed. _“Thank you, Rumiko. I'll see you the next time I am close to Niigata. Bye.”_

Taking a breath, the man sighed. _“Well, Kuonji will be taken care of. Fret not, Yu.”_

The young woman just wondered if having the bi-gendered Saotome heir in the city would be a good thing along with his fiancee. She could only hope she never saw either one.  
_“Of course, Uncle.”_

•◘•

Ranma put the phone down, brow furrowed. It seemed Ucchan had been swindled by a real horse's ass and had been forced to give in to his demands. How Rumiko knew that, he didn't know, but he was grateful she had been able to answer some of his questions. That woman was a life saver. Still, Ucchan was in Hong Kong and he had to go save her from not only the police but a kid who seemed to be a giant pervert. Wow, his life was stranger all the time. Groaning, he started packing. Might as well be a leg up on keeping Ucchan safe.

•◘•

 Harry shivered as he felt a premonition slide down his spine feeling not unlike Fluffy's sticky drool. Well... Merlin's balls. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Wasn't it always that way?

Alone in his small twin bed corner of the quite handsome hotel, the teen looked out the door to see his Aunt taking a plate piled high with cheeseburgers and another with a mound of chocolate cake. Shaking his head at the man's refusal to eat anything that wasn't steeped in grease and oil, the teen opened the door the rest of the way. Stepping out, he blinked when a young woman with deep brown hair stepped into his personal space. She was... amazingly lovely for not having anything particularly extravagant about her.

But, and he felt this all the way down to his bones, she was beyond his reach – or the reach of any human. Her heart belonged to something greater and he smiled at the mere thought. Bowing to her, he smiled. “I hope that whoever or whatever has taken your heart will cherish it.”

She blushed sweetly, smile demure even as her eyes glittered in question. Harry felt his magic brush the surface of his skin but was unaware of the luminescent golden glow it gave to his features. Eyes like beacons of emerald flecked with golden topaz, he looked more like a spirit than a human boy.

“Forgive me...” the girl started, hand to her throat. “But may I ask to whom I speak?”

The words were quite formal, the lovely young lady's wrist holding a talisman of love and good tidings in colors that weren't quite there. Her language skill was probably due to her English teacher, he thought, bowing again. “I am Harry. Potter Harry,” he stated with a mildly bemused look. It was odd introducing himself like that. “Forgive me for such terrible manners.”

Giggling gently, the girl bowed in kind. “I am Chihiro. Ogino Chihiro. It is a pleasure, Potter.”

The two parted ways, Harry watching diligently as the young lady walked away. She was going to be special when she finally grew up, her entire being like a gently glowing star held within the petals of a white rose. Poetic, he mused, wondering how differently he thought after spending so much of his time with Mandy and the rest of Privet Drive.

Shrugging at the implications, more than ready for change, he toddled off to find something light to snack on – he was a growing boy and he was constantly hungry.

•◘•

Morning was the time to tell what kind of day it would be. Depending on what day it was, it could coordinate the rest of the week into falling in line. Good, bad, mediocre, normal: the day could swing any way and every way without too much thought and entirely on its own whim. Meeting Chihiro had meant a lot of things. The more fantastical parts of a lot of things.

Harry wasn't quite aware that he was one of those fantastical parts. He was Harry: Dursley slave, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, Snape's Bane of Existence, Dumbledore's Pawn, et cetera ad nauseam. Meeting the sweet Chihiro again in the morning, he concludes that her soul is so beautiful that her body has responded in kind and given her a soothing, gentle softness that reminds him of a loving Mary Madonna painting. She just glowed with inner peace.

“Who is your...” he searched for words before recognizing that that question was possibly too personal. Blushing a bit, he waved away the question as they walk side by side to the dining room. “Ignore that. Too personal, really.”

She giggled at him a bit, smoothing her rather plain kimono of pale peach over her hips. “His name is Kohaku River, but his physical river has been covered up for years now. He is a very kind...” she gestured as if hoping he would know the word without her having to say it. “He isn't strong enough to see me because of it, I think.”

Harry felt his heart lurch a bit. Unrequited love not because they did not love, but because he was trapped (as trapped as Harry sometimes felt only a million times worse because at least he got to fly free) and imprisoned in his own power. Whatever her heart's love was, he seemed to be beyond her power to help. Wishing desperately to do something for his breakfast companion, he looked at the center arrangement, plucking a pink crystal from the bowl. It was Rose Quartz, a stone that meant love and only love. It was more powerful for it in the Wizarding World, that single meaning transcending hate and darkness to preserve something so amazing to the teen boy. It was also a key component in most love potions that were meant as enhancements and not enslaving.

“Give him this,” he stated lowly, feeling a significant drain on his body. Quartz was a greedy stone, giving what was taken without end. Fortunately, it was also a giving stone, giving energy through love and generosity. Rose Quartz always worked better for those who gave it with happiness and joy in mind of the recipient. The moment Chihiro touched it, she gasped, the stone giving her some of his platonic, generous love while taking some of her own. Friendship was a type of love, was it not? “It isn't much right now, but this stone will be full of your love when you give it to him as long as you think of him. My power is in it. Maybe it will help him get a boost in freeing himself from a selfish prison? Maybe even ask about having a river made – it's happened before, you know.”

Then he stood, walking to his room. This was going to be known as the single most gracious act of kindness – Harry just didn't know it yet.  
 

•◘•


End file.
